


【HP|GS】Raven

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, Violence, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOCcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林，前后有意义性瘾银发萨和疯批红发戈，pwpWARNING：出轨，暴力，窒息，射尿！！！本文三观不正，不代表作者三观！！！
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	【HP|GS】Raven

戈德里克踹开门的时候，萨拉查的屁股里正插着另一个人的阴茎。

萨拉查仿若未闻，他继续坐在那个男人的身上摇晃着自己的腰。可惜的是，那个男人在门被踹开的那一刻就被吓萎了。萨拉查只好遗憾地从男人身上站起来，疲软的阴茎从还在收缩的屁眼里滑出来。

男人不可思议地看着闯进来的红发男人：“格兰芬多——是戈德里克·格兰芬多！”他继续大喊道，“真不敢相信，你的男朋友是格兰芬多！你竟然舍得放弃格兰芬多来找我上床，难以想象！”他从床上爬起来问，“噢，天啊，如果可以的话，能加上我一个吗？我可以在下面的！”

“我倒是不介意，”萨拉查靠坐在一片狼藉的床上，手上夹着一根刚点燃的烟，他挑起一边眉毛，“你可以问问他。”

戈德里克压着嗓音说：“滚。”

男人好像是真的被恐吓到了，他匆匆给自己套上裤子，抓着自己的衣服就屁滚尿流地滚出了房间。戈德里克岿然不动地站在原地，没有丝毫避让的意思，男人只好从他和门之间的缝隙小心地挤过去，然后体贴地给他们关上了房子的大门。

戈德里克的眼角通红，眼白部分爬上血丝，红色的头发燃烧着，他死死地盯着萨拉查，浑身的怒意似乎是要排山倒海地往那个银发男人身上涌去。

但是萨拉查却自若地吐出一圈烟，他甚至在床上翘起了二郎腿，大大咧咧地露出泛着红意的肉穴。

戈德里克沉着脸走了过去——途中他甚至为了走直线而踢开路上的两个沾满液体的套子——停在床边，于是萨拉查为了看他只好抬起头来。戈德里克伸出手把萨拉查嘴里的烟拔了出来，然后毫不留情地摁在萨拉查的锁骨上，他的话从牙缝和鼻腔中挤了出来，他骂道：“婊子。”

萨拉查疼得倒吸一口凉气，然后被嘴里残留的烟给呛住了，他一边勾着笑容，一边把肺里最后一口白烟吐在戈德里克的脸上。他咳着，断断续续地说：“是啊，你说得对，我就是个婊子。”他又伸出手摸向戈德里克的裆部，那里已经炽热地挺立起一根粗大的肉棒，“但是你也很兴奋吧，看到我被别的男人操，满身的冲动是不是都爬上你的下半身了？你瞧，你都已经站起来了。”他的手指灵巧地隔着裤子在那根肉棒上绕了一圈。

明明一身泥泞，他却仰着脸，露出一个天真的表情：“不来操我吗？”

可能戈德里克像一个将要爆发的火山，他却硬生生把怒气压在底下，没有直接地宣泄在拳头上。他怒极反笑，把萨拉查直接从床上拽下来，一直拽出房门，拽到外面的浴室里面。他打开浴头，直接把热水浇在萨拉查的脸上。萨拉查下巴被掐着抬起，面对直面的水洒，他只好闭上眼睛。戈德里克又发现了一个刚刚被他忽视的地方——萨拉查的嘴角，那嘴角裂开一条红色的口子，这种伤口他熟悉极了，那是口交之后留下的痕迹。他心中又升腾起狂风暴雨一般的怒意和欲望，这种怒意和欲望驱使着他，让他想把这个银发的男人撕裂，或者把这个银发的男人吞吃入腹，但他颤抖着手克制住了。他只是掐着男人的下颚，迫使他张开嘴，然后把浴头拔掉，将淋着水的喷头塞进那张贪吃的嘴巴里。

戈德里克说：“操你，我当然要操你。但是你要先把你自己洗干净。”

萨拉查在他的手底下因为呛水而挣扎，溢出来的水漫在他的面庞和鼻腔中。戈德里克等了一会儿，又把喷头拔了出来，在萨拉查的身上上上下下地扫射着，接着塞进下面那个嘴巴里。这回萨拉查安分了许多，他的身体因为咳嗽而颤抖着，但是穴肉却十分温顺地包容着喷头粗暴的喷射。萨拉查的身体在白炽灯下白得像发光，他银色的长发也泛着光，他赤裸裸着，身上有着水与光的光泽，从上到下、从里到外，连成白晃晃的一片。

即使他刚刚从和别人做爱的床上下来。

戈德里克把萨拉查翻过来。萨拉查眯起眼睛看向他盛怒的爱人。他的爱人生气极了，但是对他的手段又克制极了。他的爱人眼睛通红，他眼瞳的红色像是蔓延满了他的眼眶，红得仿佛要滴出血一般。

——他当然应该生气。萨拉查想。我又背叛了他。

他怜惜地伸出手来，想要抚摸爱人的脸庞或者是那卷曲的红发，但是在半空中他的手被捉住了，那力道几乎要把他的骨头捏碎。

戈德里克喘着粗气，把喷头拔出来扔到一边，水向上喷射洒在他们的身上。萨拉查的肚子已经被水撑着鼓起，他脸上难得的温柔让他像一个孕育着生命的母亲。但戈德里克残忍地将手按压在那隆起的肚子上，萨拉查发出一声哀叫，水从他的肠道中喷了出来，一直溅到戈德里克的脚上。那水很干净，这是必然的，萨拉查在做之前就做了灌肠，和别人上床也是全程带着套子。但这水比起纯粹的水，更像油，浇到他的脚上更浇到他的心里，戈德里克身体中的火燃烧得更加猛烈。

他抓着银色的头发把萨拉查扯起来，按在自己的小腹上。湿透了的衣服黏在戈德里克的身上，把那根直立的阴茎的形状清晰地勾勒出来。萨拉查的鼻尖和嘴巴隔着湿薄的衣服贴在那根阴茎上，能够清楚地嗅到它散发的热意。他轻笑了一声，在头发的制约下，他伸出舌头亲昵而熟悉地舔了一口，又一口。

头皮感受的拉扯力道松弛了，萨拉查于是调整好自己的跪姿，用牙齿撤下湿淋淋的裤子和内裤，让那根熟悉的肉棒暴露在空中，又近乎贪婪地将它吞入口中。萨拉查小心地藏好自己的牙齿，用舌头灵巧地舔弄着龟头和棒身，吮吸着马眼流出来的前列腺液，然后又把脑袋往前探，将龟头送入自己的喉咙。他的双手安抚着没吞进去的部分，时不时玩弄一下下方垂着的卵蛋。

戈德里克站立着，他垂下眼睛看着萨拉查熟练地给自己口交，鲜红的嘴唇像一个肉套一样套在他的阴茎上面，他伸出手，将萨拉查按得更贴近自己。萨拉查被迫吞入更多，但他甚至是欢欣地接受了。戈德里克于是决定打破萨拉查的节奏，他抓着萨拉查的发根，一下又一下地控制着他的脑袋挪动，将自己的阴茎又深又狠地凿进萨拉查的喉咙。

萨拉查终于不游刃有余了，他的鼻尖撞进戈德里克的阴毛深处，喉咙不受控制地痉挛着，光是控制着自己的牙齿不弄伤戈德里克就已经让他费了很大的力气。

戈德里克最后没有选择射在萨拉查的喉咙里面，他在最后关头撤了出来。萨拉查的头被他仰起来固定，他将自己的精液射在萨拉查的嘴唇上、鼻子上和眼睫上。萨拉查探出舌头绕着嘴唇舔了一圈，把白色的精液吃了下去，他还不满足，伸出手将脸上沾着的其他精液刮下来，送入自己的嘴巴里吃下去。戈德里克就这样看着萨拉查笑着吃着自己的精液，他的唇角变得更加红艳，伤口裂得更开了。

萨拉查喘着气说：“还是你的最好吃。”

他似乎是不应该这样说的，他看见自己沉默的爱人变得更加沉默，他几乎能够听到爱人胸膛里澎湃的火燃烧的声音。

戈德里克捡起地上的喷头，又将萨拉查劈头盖脸地冲洗了一番。萨拉查踉踉跄跄地被他拎向他们的卧室，水在他们的身后留下蜿蜒的痕迹。床头柜里的锁链重新被掏了出来，萨拉查的手腕又和它和床头的栏杆连在一起。戈德里克脱下自己的衣服，高大的身体像座山一样压向被锁住的男人。

萨拉查抬腿勾上戈德里克的腰：“来操我，狠狠地操我。操你身下的这个婊子、贱人。”

戈德里克沉默不语，他给的回应是将自己狠狠地撞进萨拉查的身体里。萨拉查的肉穴早就被人操开了，又被水灌洗了一下，他很轻松地就插进了萨拉查的身体深处。戈德里克的眼睛直直地盯着萨拉查的脸。

而萨拉查终于得到了自己想要的，他就像狡猾的蛇一样，身体扭动着贴上红发男人的身体，嘴里发出放荡的呻吟。铁链碰撞的声音和他的声音应和着。

“操我——用力点——！”

萨拉查叫得越淫荡，戈德里克的眼睛越红，他像是想把什么劈开一样，他把自己又深又重地凿进萨拉查的身体里，每一下都将自己全根拔出，又狠狠地擦过前列腺的位置。他用力着，使劲着，像是要把自己挤进身下人的灵魂中去看看。他死死地掐着萨拉查的腰，在他的腰上留下深红色的手印。萨拉查很快就达到了高潮，他尖叫着射了出来。

在萨拉查的不应期里，戈德里克仍然不管不顾地抽插着自己。萨拉查很快就觉得令人难受的快感重新充斥了自己，他想抓住什么，比如爱人的手臂或肩膀，但困于锁链的长度，他只好用力地将自己的手和链条缠在一起。因为戈德里克对前列腺的刻意针对，萨拉查又很快抵达了前列腺高潮，而这一次戈德里克终于射了出来。

两个人都喘息着，戈德里克沉默地将脸埋入萨拉查的肩膀，那是他出轨的爱人。

他的爱人平时不是这样子的。他的爱人平时甚至是禁欲的近义词，他常常穿着严谨的西装，衬衫扣子一直扣到最上面的那一个，从不穿短袖短裤，面容严肃而冷淡，任谁也想不到在衣服严实的包裹下，那副躯体是这么的淫荡而饥渴。

萨拉查当然玩得很开，他也曾经穿着西装给戈德里克口交过。

但这种反差的性感带给不了戈德里克愉悦，只给了他痛苦。

戈德里克重新勃起了，他继续像一个老实的耕地的公牛，源源不断地给予着萨拉查性爱的快感。萨拉查舒爽地闭上眼睛，双腿牢牢地挂在戈德里克的腰上。

而这一次，戈德里克的怒火终于爆发了，他操到后面，双手从萨拉查的腰腹上放下来，近乎失控地掐住萨拉查的脖子。萨拉查毫不怀疑，如果有可能，戈德里克一定能够用这力度掐死他。萨拉查断断续续地哭着，呻吟又卡了一半在喉咙里，舌尖从张开的嘴巴里探了出来，身体的挣扎制约在锁链和男人身体的束缚下。随着窒息一起涌上来的是前所未有的快感，他兴奋地射了出来，极度敏感的身体还在承受着阴茎的鞭挞。他感觉到灵魂仿佛脱离躯体，只剩下快感包裹着他的所有感官，他的眼前发白发黑，后穴近乎痉挛地缠绕着那根粗大的阴茎。在快感浪潮的袭击下，萨拉查喷射出了一道透明的液体，淅淅沥沥地溅到床上。

戈德里克也射出来了，他松开了手。

缓了一会儿，萨拉查从几乎失去意识的状态中恢复，随后他忍不住解开手铐，撑起疲惫的身体，温柔地抱住了他的爱人。

他看见戈德里克哭了出来，眼泪从他通红的眼角流了下来，就像是要把他眼里多余的红色给哭出来一样的汹涌。戈德里克把自己的脸放在萨拉查的胸膛上，泪水从他的脸庞上滑落，一直落在萨拉查的胸肌上，汇聚了小小的一滩池塘。

刚刚差点把人操死在床上的是他，但伤心的哭泣的也是他。

戈德里克憋了一会儿，终于带着哭腔问：“我真的不能满足你吗？”

萨拉查伸出拇指擦去戈德里克脸上泪水，嘴上却冷酷地说出事实：“不能。”他捧起戈德里克的脸，注视进那双红色的湿润的眼睛，“你知道的，我控制不住我自己。我有性瘾，我无法控制它的发作。而你，”他温柔着，“你不可能随时都在我的身边。”

“我可以的。”戈德里克急切地说，“我可以一直在你的身边。”

萨拉查无奈地说：“我们尝试过了不是吗？你的生活不可能全部都是我。而且你我都知道我的身体有多贪婪。”

戈德里克的泪水再一次泄了出来。

这一次萨拉查只是沉默地安抚地抱住戈德里克的臂膀。

戈德里克流着泪亲吻着萨拉查的胸膛，然后一直往上移动，他亲吻他爱人的锁骨、喉结、下巴、嘴唇和鬓角。他看到萨拉查的银发中夹杂了几根白色的头发。这一般很难察觉，因为银色的头发常常显出一种灰色的色泽，而白色头发藏在里面几乎可以以假乱真。

他拾起床上一根红色的头发，放进萨拉查的长发中。戈德里克在萨拉查的耳边声音嘶哑地说：“我好后悔我来得太晚了。”

萨拉查侧过头安慰地啄着戈德里克湿漉漉的脸颊，他哄道：“不是你的错，是我的身体不够争气。实际上，你来得恰到好处。在你到来之前，我甚至没有想过你的出现。”他又吻上戈德里克的眼角，“戈德里克，记住，我的心中只有你。”

戈德里克沉默地点点头，就着这个姿势又开始新的一轮做爱。戈德里克还是生猛地要把萨拉查吃下去的力度，他哭得越凶，操得越狠。泪水从他的下巴抖落在萨拉查的脸上和胸腹上，有的正好落在萨拉查的眼睛中。萨拉查怜惜地亲吻着戈德里克的身体，或者送上自己的嘴唇让他撕咬，下半身的穴肉却毫不知廉耻地、谄媚地纠缠着抽动的阴茎。

萨拉查说：“不要心软，操我。”

**Author's Note:**

> ——————————————————————  
> 啊……好像也不是多疯批是吧？  
> 我觉得我将成为我圈纸片人doi底线最低的人，致力于提高我圈黄度（没有）。  
> 求求了，给我评论吧。只要看过文了什么都好（除了杠精和KY），夸我也好，骂我都成，比如我喜欢你写的某个地方啊，某个地方好带劲啊，你写的那个地方特别符合我心中人物的形象啊，或者，你写的什么文啊文笔这么烂，OOC都跑出银河系了没人形了吧，逻辑像被喂了shit一样狗屁不通，剧情转折未免太生硬了吧跟钢铁一样掰都掰不弯，感情剧情薄弱得连纸的厚度都比不上，你做个梦都比你写的东西有想象力，鸡啄个米的感情都比你写的更像爱情，你写的车比玩具车还塑料冲都冲不动，别人写画面是生动的油画你写画面是印象主义的抽象画，等等，诸如此类都OK，如果你是有理有据地骂我我就更感动了。


End file.
